The Curious Case of Lucius Malfoy
by Lalauria
Summary: Ten years has passed since Voldemort's defeat, and Hermione Granger is rather bored with her job at the Ministry of Magic. But then she is assigned a new case; Lucius Malfoy needs a bit of help to 'fit in', according to the Minister of Magic. Hermione reluctantly agrees, but is surprised to find the case to be not quite as she expected.
1. The Case

_After writing fanfiction for a while now, I finally gathered the courage to actually post something on this page. Hope you like it! _

_Reviews make my day!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._

_-o-_

Hermione sighed as she scanned through the new case she had been assigned. _Another minor-detail-needs-to-be-solved case,_ she thought. Sadly, it was the description of just about all her cases.

She was working on improving the rights for muggle-born witches and wizards. Turned out the wizarding world was quite discriminating. Many laws were from ancient times, and she truly wished to right some wrongs. But often she ended up solving minor disagreements, inheritance cases, and generally fighting the system. She was sick and tired. You would think things got easier. It had been ten years, _ten_ _years_, since the fall off The Dark Lord. Hermione sighed.

She put down the parchment as she heard a knock at her office door. "Come in."

To her surprise, it was the Minister of Magic himself, and she got to her feet, but he waved dismissively at her. "There is no need to get up. Please sit, Hermione. Do you have a moment? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Hermione looked curiously at him. "Yes, of course. Please sit, sir."

He did not speak at first, and she was starting to feel nervous. "Is there a problem, sir? Have I done anything wrong?"

The Minister of Magic chuckled. "No, no, not anything of the kind, I assure you. You are the best employee we have, Hermione. And that is why I wish to speak with you. We just got information on a new case."

Her nervous feeling vanished to be replaced with curiosity. Before she could answer, he continued with a chuckle. "I can see that got your attention. I am hoping you will be the one to take this case, Hermione. It requires someone with skill, and knowledge beyond your average ministry-worker, I'm afraid. And before you think I am insulting my employees, let me explain to you what the case involves."

-o-

A little while later, Hermione was sitting gaping at the Minister of Magic. "You want me to do WHAT?"

The minister sighed. "I understand that you might not want to do this. But I don't know who else to send."

Hermione was still fuming when the minister left her office. He had somehow made her say yes. So tomorrow she was meeting with none other than Lucius Malfoy. He needed to be _helped understand _the new times. _Helped my arse, _Hermione thought before packing up her things and leaving to go home.

She went to bed that night feeling not just a little nervous. _I can do this, _she thought. _I am Hermione Granger._

She went to work the next day feeling nauseous. There was still two hours until Malfoy was supposed to be here, and she sat down at her desk to prepare her things. She wanted to interview him first. Get a grasp on where he was standing these days, and how much his opinions had _truly_ changed.

Lucius Malfoy was late. Almost an hour late. Finally there was a knock on the door, and Hermione answered with an annoyed voice. "Enter."

A blonde man stepped in to her office, and the first thing that came to Hermione's mind was that he was quite a striking man. And then she cursed herself in her mind at the thought.

But then again, he had quite the striking figure. Long, blonde hair, finely tailored clothes. Yes, this was the Malfoy she remembered. Right down to the Holier-than-thou expression. "Mr Malfoy. You are late."

Malfoy sat down in the chair across her desk with the elegance of a gazelle and looked at her. "A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

Hermione did not know what to say for a moment. But she could not stop herself from bursting into laughter. She looked at him with mirth in her eyes. "Lord of The Rings? Truly?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head with a smile. "Well, consider me surprised if nothing else."

She gazed at him for a moment. "So you do not mind reading muggle literature then?"

Malfoy brushed a speck of invisible dust from his sleeve before looking at her. "If nothing else is at hand, yes. However, I am quite sure Tolkien had wizard relatives. Or was one himself."

"That would make him either a squib or a muggle-born then."

"Yes."

Hermione had to stop a bubble of laughter from emerging. "So you would say that there is a chance Tolkien was a mudblood? I find myself in good company."

If Malfoy had any reaction to her crude choice of words, he did not show it. "Tut, tut, Miss Granger. Such language."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Indeed, how _offensive_ of me."

Malfoy gave her a bored look and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I would like to start interviewing you, if that would be at your approval."

When he gave her something she understood to be an intimidating look, she gazed at him, pleased to feel no fear whatsoever. She gave him a fake smile. "Here is the thing, Malfoy. You are pretty much stuck with me whether you like it or not. No one else would take this case, and it is, as I understand it, required by the Ministry. You need to be _rehabilitated_ I am told. So you have a choice. Me, or Azkaban. I would choose me, to be perfectly honest."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It is a close call, Miss Granger. But I guess you favour slightly over the dementors. So let's get it over with. Ask your questions."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and cocked her head at him. "Have you been informed of how this will work?"

Malfoy sighed again. "I am supposed to follow you around like a pathetic puppy for the next three months. Believe me when I say it will not be exactly like that, however."

Hermione smirked. "I see you got the memo. I am glad. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

She flipped through some papers before looking at him again. "How do your wife and son feel about this?"

She could see that she had hit a nerve, and waited for his reply. "My son seems to think this is a good idea. For some forsaken reason. My wife has no opinion seeing how she is now my ex-wife."

"Oh. I was not aware. I am sorry."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about. The divorce was on mutual terms. Now, get on with it."

He almost hissed the last sentence, and Hermione looked at him. "Mr Malfoy. If we are to spend at least three months together, I would suggest you change your tone. I will try to respect your wishes if they are acceptable, but other than that, I would appreciate it if you could show some of those famous manners of yours."

-o-

Hermione lay in her bed that night thinking about her day. The meeting with Malfoy had gone much better than she had expected. The future looked brighter than she thought it would. And he was quite an enigma. Not to forget she got to boss him around for three months. She smirked into the darkness.


	2. The Movies

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

_So, on with the story.. I hope you like it!_

-o-

The next day Malfoy arrived on time. Hermione had planned to take him to muggle-London today, and had told him to dress accordingly. She was quite curious to see what he would be wearing.

She almost gasped when he entered her office. He looked like something taken out of The Matrix, only with long, blonde hair and a black frock-coat instead of the leather one Neo was sporting in the movie. _He looks bloody gorgeous, _she thought, and wanted to slap herself instantly.

"Well, Miss Granger, what godforsaken place are you taking me to today?"

She smiled at him. "I am taking you to my favourite, godforsaken coffee shop."

-o-

A while later, they were sitting in her favourite coffee shop, and Hermione smiled at the extremely displeased expression on the Neo-lookalike on the other side of the table.

"Do you find anything amusing, Miss Granger?"

"You just remind me of a character in a movie, that's all."

"You don't say."

"Do you know what a movie is?"

"Of course I do. Don't be foolish."

"Explain it to me then?"

Lucius Malfoy did not know what a movie was.

"Have you truly lived that sheltered all your life? Do you not know what a movie is, what a cinema is?"

Malfoy just raised his nose in the air and looked away. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very well. You have sealed your fate. We are going to the cinema one of these days."

Hermione pulled out her iPhone, and went online to look up what movies they could go to. She smirked and looked at Malfoy. "Well, Mr Malfoy, you will get to choose. What movie we will attend."

Malfoy did not even bother to look at her, so she continued. "Here are your options. The first one is called Twilight, and is about a clumsy teenage girl that falls in love with a very handsome vampire." Not getting a response, she continued

"The second is called The Dark Knight, and is about a man dressed as a bat saving the city of Gotham." Hermione had to hold back a laugh as she saw the slight frown in the blonde man's face.

"Alright. Not that one then. Your third option, and I think you will like this one, is called The Fellowship of The Ring." Hermione was paying close attention, and noticed the slight rise in Malfoy's eyebrows. She smiled. "And from that enthusiastic expression I think we just found our winner. We will end early today, and I will meet you tomorrow evening."

Malfoy's head snapped around to look at her. "_Evening? _I have no intention of spending my evening with you."

Hermione cocked her head. "Not even if the result is that you won't have to spend the day after tomorrow with me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Insufferable woman. When and where should I meet you?"

-o-

The next evening, Hermione was standing in line to buy popcorn with a severely displeased Lucius Malfoy next to her. She gave him a bright smile. "Relax; I have made sure that the cinema will be empty except for me and you. So just try to breathe as we get snacks."

He gave her an ice-cold stare. "And this _snack _is crucial to the experience, I take it?"

Hermione actually giggled. "Indeed it is."

-o-

They sat down in the cinema, and Hermione actually felt a bit excited. She had never gotten around to seeing Lord of The Rings at the cinema. She handed Malfoy his popcorn and coca cola and he took it from her before thinking about what he was doing.

It was all in the movement. If you just handed people something like it was the most natural thing in the world, they would most of the time just take it. She saw his furious expression, and had trouble not laughing.

He noticed, and hissed at her. "You should mind your manners, Miss Granger. Or perhaps have the sense to be a bit more afraid."

His voice was threatening, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I assume that was a threat, Mr Malfoy. However, I find that I am not afraid of you. What exactly is it that you can do to me? A quick avada? I would prefer not to die, but I do not fear death. And it is a quick and almost painless way to go as far as I know. Other than that, are you planning to torture me in the middle of a muggle cinema? I am very capable of defending myself. And I resist imperio without problems. I have not spent my years loitering, Mr Malfoy."

He just looked coldly at her, and she gave him a smile that made him roll his eyes. "Must you be so bloody _happy _all the time?"

Hermione's smile widened. "If it annoys you? Yes. Now eat your popcorn, Mr Malfoy. I didn't know what you favoured, so there is both butter and candied popcorn in there. And do try the coca cola. It's delicious."

Malfoy just hmpfed, and she had to hold back a laugh as the movie started.

-o-

Hermione was sucked into the movie from the beginning. But after a while, she realised whom she was here with, and dared a glance to her side. And had to hold her breath to not laugh.

Lucius-holier-than-thou-Malfoy was sitting there with his eyes glued to the screen, and the straw from his coca cola was only leaving his mouth to be replaced with a fistful of popcorn.

Hermione was sure she would never forget the sight.

-o-

When the movie finished, Hermione decided to act like she had not noticed his enthusiasm, or the fact that both his coca cola and popcorn was completely empty. She gave him a smile. "So, what do you think?"

He raised a bored eyebrow at her. "Barely adequate."

Hermione knew he was lying, but decided to let him have his dignity intact. If she was to get anywhere with the blonde man it was probably not a good idea to humiliate him. She was surprised to hear him continue. "They left out Tom Bombadil. Disappointing."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I know! I do understand why they did it, but it is _such _a shame!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And why did they do it?"

"Because there are some guidelines on to how long a movie can be. Around three hours to be the max. Can you imagine sitting here for several more hours? And Fellowship of The Ring being such a huge book, they had to leave out something. Tom Bombadil being a logical solution if you think about it. He has no impact on the bigger plot whatsoever. Yes, he saves them from a dangerous situation, but it makes no difference to the story as a whole if you leave that part out entirely."

Malfoy gave a bored sigh. "I still find it disappointing."

"So do I. Are you ready to leave?"

When he just gave her a what-do-you-think expression, she rolled her eyes. "The question was more rhetorical than anything else."

-o-

The next day, Hermione was sitting at her desk at home making notes on the progress of Malfoy. And had to smile from the memory of Lucius Malfoy shoving down handfuls of popcorn. Perhaps there was hope still.

She decided to write him a letter.

_**Mr Malfoy**_

_**I know I promised you the day off, but I was wondering if you were able to change the times somewhat? Here is my proposition.**_

_**One, we go to the cinema tonight and tomorrow night to see the two other Lord Of The Rings movies, and you still get a day off, just not today. **_

_**Or two, we continue without the cinema, which means we are back to conversation and touring muggle-London. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

The reply came faster than she expected.

_**Miss Granger**_

_**Although the tour of muggle-London sounds like an unforgettable experience, I choose the cinema. It was a hard decision to make, mind you.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

She actually laughed. The man had humour. Hidden under his holier-than-thou-pureblood supremacy, of course. But still.

-o-

Hermione noticed that Malfoy's expression was less severe than the night before as they were standing in line to get popcorn. Hermione bought him the same as the night before without asking, and adding some twizzlers and smarties.

When they reached their seats, she handed him the popcorn and cola before holding out the twizzlers to him. "These are some of my favourites. It's red liquorish. And this is chocolate. Try it, if you feel like it."

She took the candies from her with a sniff, but she felt a bubble of laughter on the inside. _Oh, I will break you yet, Lucius Malfoy, _she thought before turning to the screen as the room went dark.

The whole cinema idea turned out to be a great success in Hermione's opinion. The third day, when waiting in line to buy candy, Malfoy looked down his nose at her.

"Do not forget the twizzlers."

Hermione had to do her very best to not laugh. She gave him an amused smile instead.

"I would never."


	3. The Museum

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Hope you like my story! Reviews make my day!_

-o-

The next day, Hermione was sitting at her desk in her office, thinking about how to approach the blonde man next. Maybe she could let him choose? That is, at least give him a few options to choose from? She wrote him a new letter.

_**Mr Malfoy**_

_**Do not worry; I will not require anything from you today. But as for tomorrow, I would like your opinion. I have two options for you to choose from. **_

_**One, we could go to the botanical garden.**_

_**Two, we could to the science museum.**_

_**HG**_

As expected, his choice was the botanical garden. By the end of the day, Hermione was convinced that Malfoy was at least slightly impressed by the fact that none of the plants there was grown by magic.

-o-

For the next three weeks, Hermione took Malfoy to every place she could think of. The blonde man had softened somewhat, but she could see they still had a long way to go. They were sitting in a café when Hermione found herself in the middle of a discussion on genes.

"No, Mr Malfoy, squibs are not a result of pureblood families mixing with muggle-borns or half-bloods."

"Then, pray tell, Miss Granger, what _are_ they a result of?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone of voice. "Squibs, Mr Malfoy, are a result of the exact opposite. Pureblood families tend to marry within the family, correct?" Malfoy nodded and she continued. "Which is basically inbreeding. Which is proven to result in birth defects."

She could instantly see that she had overstepped at his furious expression. "I apologise for my bluntness, Mr Malfoy. But this is a proven fact. It is genes. It is just how it is. I mean no offense whatsoever."

They ended the meeting early that day.

-o-

Hermione was running out of places to take the man. And it was a shame, because after one and a half month, they were getting somewhere. Malfoy was partaking in their conversations, and did not protest as much when she suggested new things. She wrote him another letter.

_**Mr Malfoy**_

_**Quite frankly, I am running out of ideas on where to go. Unless you have an idea, we will take tomorrow off so I can do some research. I will owl you regarding the day after tomorrow.**_

_**HG**_

**-o-**

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he saw the owl outside his window. What did she want _this _time? He tore open the letter with annoyance. And felt something he did _not _except to feel when reading it. A hint of disappointment. He was obviously losing his bloody mind. In what world would he be _disappointed _to not spend the day with that infuriating witch? She was nothing but a worthless mudblood. Yes. He was definitely losing his mind. He had to be under the influence of imperio. Especially when writing a reply for her.

-o-

Hermione was surprised to find a reply from Malfoy not even an hour after she sent him her letter. She opened the letter with a frown and started to read.

_**Miss Granger**_

_**Tut, tut, Miss Granger. I find myself unimpressed with your effort to do your job.**_

At this, Hermione was fuming. But she continued reading.

_**As you seem to lack the ability to find an activity, perhaps it is time to turn the tables? Tomorrow, you will come with me, and I will show you what the history of magic is all about.**_

_**Dress accordingly, hmm?**_

_**LM**_

Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief. And then her face broke out in a wide grin. _You would think he would do anything to get a day off. And this is how he reacts? I am growing on him. HAH! _

In the next moment, her smile faded somewhat when she realised something else. She was excited. _Bloody hell; he is growing on me as well, isn't he? Shit. _She sighed, and wrote back.

_**Mr Malfoy**_

_**I would think you would do anything to get away from me, but it seems not? I do, however, accept your invitation. Or challenge, perhaps?**_

_**Dress accordingly? Perhaps you would care to elaborate?**_

_**HG**_

The reply came quickly.

_**Miss Granger**_

_**Get away from you? Whatever would give you such an absurd idea? I cherish the precious time I spend with you.**_

_**Try to imagine going to a pureblood party and dress accordingly. Although you have of course never been to a pureblood gathering, so I do not expect much.**_

_**LM**_

Hermione felt like hexing the man. She would bloody well dress accordingly. Screw him.

-o-

Lucius Malfoy was almost fuming as he waited for Miss Granger. Why the hell was he doing this? Mudbloods weren't even allowed in where he was taking her. And why the hell did he have the need to take her there? It wasn't like he had anything to prove to the infuriating witch. He was lost in thought as a beautiful, probably high-society woman walked towards him. He was puzzled to find her stopping in front of him.

"How are you this fine morning, Mr Malfoy?"

He froze as he recognised the voice. It was a voice he had been listening to every day for the last month and a half. Hermione Granger was standing in front of him, and the way she was looking could compete with Narcissa on one of her best days. She gave him a smug smile.

"Did I pass your test?"

He rolled his eyes, but could not help the twitch to the corner of his mouth when he answered. "No one likes a smug witch, Miss Granger."

His traitorous heart skipped a beat when she laughed. She smiled at him. "So, Mr Malfoy. Where exactly are we going today?"

He gazed at her for a moment. "Before I tell you, you will have to promise that you will not tell anyone of this place that I am taking you to."

When she frowned, he rolled his eyes. "It is nothing illegal, worry not. I am not a moron, Miss Granger."

He could see the amusement in her eyes as she replied. "I would hope not. And if there is nothing illegal going on, then yes, I promise. Now will you tell me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do try not to laugh. We are going to a museum. A pureblood history museum to be exact."

He was surprised to see that the amusement in her expression was replaced by intrigue. "Truly? There is such a place? Why did I not know of this?"

She shook her head with an eye-roll. "Never mind. Of course I did not know of this."

He smirked at her. "Clever as always, Miss Granger."

-o-

Showing her the museum turned out to be more pleasant than Lucius had expected. Whenever he expected her to be appalled, he found her interested to learn _more. _And _why. _Not to forget _how. _

After a lengthy conversation about with an almost obscene amounts of why's and how's, he stopped to look at her. "Do you ever run out of questions, Miss Granger?"

She smiled at him. "Never. In my opinion, one should question everything. Some say ignorance is bliss. I strongly disagree. A clever muggle once said _'nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity.'_ A statement that has been proven again and again. Another clever muggle said '_facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored.' _Which is very true. A fact is a fact. But then again fact can of course be proven faulty. At one point in time people believed the earth to be flat. And at the time it was looked upon as a fact. And as long as it was ignored, it stayed that way. But then someone came and questioned it."

She grinned at him. "Turns out the world is, in fact, round. Who would have thought? Which proves again, that one should question everything."

Lucius could not deny that he found himself somewhat fascinated by this amber-eyed witch in front of him. Question everything, indeed.

-o-

They exited the museum and were walking through a narrow alley when it happened. Out of nowhere came four men and Lucius had no time to react before he found himself in a full body-bind. He could not move.

"Just kill the woman! It's the Death Eater we want!"

Lucius felt his heart sink as he realised he could not move, not reach his wand, not do anything but look at the amber-eyed witch be brutally murdered in front of him. But then he heard her yell back.

"You can certainly try, you bloody cowards!"

Lucius' heart sank even lower. Why couldn't she just apparate away? Save herself? He wanted to close his eyes, not wanting to watch this, but he couldn't even do that. But in the next moment he was unable to look away, even if he had the ability.

He had never seen such a display of magic. In less than thirty seconds, Miss Granger had two of the four men incapacitated. Within a minute, the whole thing was over. And the witch was standing there without a scratch.

After pocketing the wands of the four men, and checking that they were truly knocked out, she rushed over to Lucius with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She waved her hand over him, and he felt the magic vanish. He couldn't do anything but stare at her. "Mr Malfoy! Are you alright?"

He snapped out of it and shook his head in confusion. "Yes, yes. I am quite alright. How you are alright I am having difficulties understanding, however."

She actually giggled. "I can take care of myself. Like I have said before, I have not spent the last ten years loitering."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. "That, Miss Granger, I truly believe."

-o-

The next six weeks passed by in a flash. At least that was what it felt like. On the final day, Lucius was sitting in Miss Granger's office with somewhat mixed feelings. Had he not been longing for this day? Longing for this to be over, so he could go back to his normal life? He had. He truly had. So why did he feel conflicted? In the next second, Miss Granger answered his question for him with a grin.

"I think, Mr Malfoy, that you will be bored without me."

And that was when it hit him. The truth of her words. Not that he would admit to it. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Indeed. How will I manage?"

She giggled and waved a hand dismissible. "Yes, yes, Mr Holier-than-thou." She cocked her head at him. "To my surprise, I find that I will miss you."

It was a statement that surprised Lucius as well. Before he could answer, she continued.

"First of all, you are officially _rehabilitated. _Although I think it is time that you start question everything a bit more. But that is of course my personal opinion. I have written you a most forthcoming recommendation, and the surveillance the Ministry has had on you for the last ten years will be lifted. That, at least, is my recommendation. And I believe they will listen to it."

Lucius was taken aback. He had never pictured this to be the outcome. "I did not expect that. Was this a part of the plan all along? To see if I could be taken off surveillance?"

Miss Granger shook her head. "No. But I see no reason for you to be under surveillance any longer. So I have spoken to the minister. And he has agreed. So if no one else starts a campaign against it, you will be released, and may continue your life without ministry influence."

He did not know what to say, but she saved him again. "And you do not need to thank me, or anyone else. It was about time."

She gazed at him for a moment before continuing. "However, I hope you will remember something. If you mess this up, it will all blow up in _my _face. Maybe it does not mean anything to you, but I would like to mention it anyway."

She waved her hand, and something came flying from a shelf. "I have something for you. Throw it away if you wish, but I would be pleased if you didn't."

She handed him a small box, and he raised an eyebrow at her when he realised what it was. She grinned. "Yes, yes. I know. _Dreadful. _I have already set it up for you, and the instructions are inside. Click the button on bottom, and it is pretty straight forward from there seeing how it is all in English. Oh, and my number is stored on it."

She got up from her desk and reached out a hand. "Thank you for three very interesting months, Mr Malfoy. If there is anything else you would want from me, I am but an owl, phone call, or text message away."

She surprised him by releasing his hand and giving him a hug. She let him go, and gave him a warm smile.

"I wish you the best, Mr Malfoy."


	4. The Visit

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

_I was asked if the story was over. No worries. It's not over; not by far!_

_I love reviews! Yay! _

-o-

Three days later, Hermione was sitting in her office, looking at a new case. Another boring case. She already missed Malfoy. She froze for a moment when she realised she truly missed him. Not only because he was an interesting case, but she missed _him. Oh, well,_ she thought, _maybe by some irony of fate he misses me as well._ She almost laughed at the thought of Lucius Malfoy missing her.

-o-

Another three weeks later, she was sitting at her desk again when there was a knock on the door. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy enter her office. It had taken quite some time, but for the last few years, Hermione had considered Draco a friend. He was not the same person as he was ten years ago. _Thank, Merlin for that, _she thought and smiled at him.

Draco grinned at her. "Granger! How are you?"

Grinning at him, she got up to greet him. "Draco Malfoy. It has been a while! I am great, how about you?"

He hugged her before sitting down in the chair facing her desk. "I am great as well. I do, however, have an agenda for my visit."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you now? Do tell."

She could see the mirth in his eyes and hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke. "I am here to find out what in the name of Merlin you have done to my father."

Hermione looked at him, feeling utterly perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Draco chuckled. "You have no idea, do you? The last three weeks has been quite entertaining. I have visited him more in these weeks than I have in years."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. "That doesn't say much. What is he doing that is different?"

Draco smiled. "Well, first of all I can now have an actual conversation with the man without having to think about being so damned proper all the time. Did you know the man is hilarious?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I did actually. What else?"

Draco smirked at her. "You need to _swear_ to not tell anyone about this. _Swear."_

Hermione held up her hand in defeat. "I swear, I swear! Now tell me!"

Draco's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Do you happen to know anything about an iPhone? I have busted him _twice_ just the last week in trying to figure the thing out. He almost disowned me for laughing. I am just waiting for him to come to me and ask for help. I have offered."

Hermione's jaw dropped at his words. And then her face broke out in a grin as well. And her heart rate was probably reaching heart attack-rates. "You have got to be KIDDING me!"

Draco shook his head with laughter. "I swear I am not."

Hermione was grinning like an idiot when she continued. "Anything else?"

Draco shook his head in amusement. "I swear you have brainwashed him, Granger. But I think he enjoys it, even though it infuriates him at the same time. He had some friends over for tea the other day, and I could see how bored he was when I got there."

Draco leaned forward and grinned even wider. "He is bored! My father, Lucius Malfoy is _bored._ I know that doesn't sound like much, but this is a different kind of boredom. It seems you have opened the lid of his own, personal Pandora's Box, and now he is unable to close it."

He leaned back and his smile turned warm. "I heard you got the surveillance lifted. And that you did not need to. I appreciate it. And it seems so does my father. I have never seen him like this."

Hermione smiled back. "It was well deserved. And from what you tell me, I will not regret doing so."

Draco shook his head before looking at her with a sober expression. "If he keeps this up, never. He could, however, do good from a visit or an owl from someone who.." He grinned at her. "Questions everything."

Hermione laughed before Draco continued. "Consider it. Oh, by the way, do you happen to know anything about the phrase _'__facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored.'?"_

Hermione shook her head in amazement. "It seems quite familiar, yes. He said this?"

"Yes. I was there earlier today, and he was in a quite intense discussion about..something..I am not sure. As I was leaving the house, I could hear him yelling it to his friend whom was stopping by for an innocent cup of tea. I tell you Granger, my father is bored."

As Draco was getting up to leave, Hermione gave him a smug smile.

"If I tell you something, will you swear to not tell him?" Draco nodded and she grinned. "Your father loves twizzlers, smarties, and coca cola. Oh and both buttered and candied popcorn, but I think buttered is his favourite."

Draco's jaw dropped before he burst out laughing. "And how in the name of MERLIN do you know this?"

"From when we went to the cinema."

She could hear Draco laughing until the elevator doors closed.

Hermione could not hide the grin on her face for the rest of the day. She wondered what to do next, though. Should she wait for him to contact her? It seemed likely that he would. Or should she just owl him?

-o-

Her solution literally came knocking on the door the next day. The Minister of Magic sat down and put some papers in front of her. "The final papers on lifting the surveillance on Lucius Malfoy. Are you sure about this?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes. And after his son stopped by yesterday, I can already see that it was the right decision. Lucius Malfoy is, according to his very amused son, a quite changed man that tells his guests to _question everything._ Can you believe it?"

The Minister of Magic laughed. "Well, that is great news. Would you like to have someone deliver these papers to the man in question, or perhaps you want to deliver them yourself?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll take them. Thank you, sir."

-o-

Lucius Malfoy was going positively insane. He felt restless no matter what he was doing. And everything bored him. His friends bored him, his books bored him, and everything just _bored_ him. That infuriating little witch had done this to him. Lucius Malfoy felt conflicted. And he did not like it.

He snapped out of his thoughts from something his son said. "Come again?"

Draco's smile widened. "I _said; _I stopped by Granger yesterday."

Lucius realised he was giving too much away with his expression and cursed himself inside his head before answering his son in a bored voice. "Did you now? And what did the infuriating little witch have to say?"

Draco gave him a smile that was a bit too smug in Lucius' opinion. "She asked about you."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

After a long moment of silence, Draco sighed. "Father, will you just admit that you are curious? I know Hermione Granger, and do not blame you for taking an interest." When Lucius just sniffed, Draco continued. "However, if you are _not_ interested, perhaps I should ask her out."

Lucius head snapped up. "You will do no such thing!"

He realised too late that he had just been played when he saw his son grin at him. "Father. _Just owl her already._ And she asked how you were doing. I told her you were bored."

-o-

Lucius was trying to read a book to no avail when someone knocked on the door. Not expecting anyone, he opened the door carefully. And found an amber-eyed witch standing on his doorstep with a big smile and a stack of papers in her hand. "Good day, Mr Malfoy. I have the final papers regarding your surveillance here. It is official."

Lucius was taken aback for a moment, and instantly regretted what he said next. "And you needed to come deliver them yourself?"

He could see her smile fade from his harsh tone, and shook his head. "Miss Granger. I apologise. It sounded harsher than I intended. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Her smile was back, and she nodded. "I would like that, thank you."

-o-

A little while later, they were sitting in the living room while he flipped through the papers. It was final. He was no longer under watch by the ministry. He looked up at the witch that had made it happen and was about to say something when she interrupted him. "No more ministry surveillance. It was about time. As for your former, rather harsh question if I had to come myself? I did not. But I wanted to. How are you?"

Lucius considered what to tell her. He could not tell her the whole truth, seeing how that would speak numbers onto how pathetic his life had become. A half-truth then. "To tell you the truth, Miss Granger, I find myself rather bored."

"Since I am no longer on official business, having delivered the papers, it's Hermione. And why are you bored?"

Lucius chuckled. "Ah, always with the why's. It is, however, an excellent question that I myself have trouble finding an answer to."

She cocked her head at him with a smile. "Would you like me to take an educated guess?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "You are not truly bored, you are unsatisfied. Your facts have been questioned."

She smirked. "Your world is proven to be round, but you are still trying to convince yourself that it is flat. Or in other words, you have changed, but your surroundings have not."

He sighed as he realised she was completely right. "And what would you suggest me to do now that my world is proven round?"

She shrugged, but her smile was warm. "That is the beauty of it, Mr Malfoy. You can do anything you want. The hardest part is figuring out what it is that you want."

She cocked her head at him. "What _do_ you want, Mr Malfoy?"

"Lucius. Do call me Lucius. And what do I want?" He leaned back with a sigh. "To tell you the truth, no one has asked me that question before."

"Then you have something to ponder, at least."

He shook his head with a smile. "Indeed."

-o-

Lucius was sitting deep in thoughts later that night when an owl tapped on the window. His traitorous heart skipped a beat when he recognised the owl as Shakespeare. Miss Granger, no, Hermione's owl. He opened the letter and started to read.

**_Lucius_**

**_I know it is late, and I hope Shakespeare did not wake you._**

**_You have been on my mind today after I left from your home. Have truly no one ever asked you what it is that you want? I find myself saddened to hear that. Do not mistake it for pity, though. That would mean I look down on you somehow, and I do not._**

**_It is never too late, however. To find what one wants from life. And even if you do not know right now, it does not matter. Let me give you another quote. You know how I love those._**

**_"_****_The purpose of our lives is to be happy."_**

**_So to change my question, or perhaps ask you another question; what is it that makes you happy?_**

**_Because as Confucius once said; "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."_**

**_(Do not roll your eyes at me and my quotes._**

**_"_****_I love quotations because it is a joy to find thoughts one might have, beautifully expressed with much authority by someone recognized wiser than oneself."_**

**_And yes. That was a quote. Although I disagree slightly with the 'wiser' part of it.)_**

**_Anyway, back to Confucius._**

**_Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated._**

**_Sometimes we get so caught up in the bigger picture that we lose sight of the little things. And it is often the little things that make us happy._**

**_So while you try to figure out what it is that you want from life, do what makes you happy in the meantime. That is what I would try to do at least._**

**_And I should eat my own words since I am sick and tired of my job at the ministry. Well, that certainly gave me something to think about._**

**_I wish you pleasant dreams._**

**_Hermione_**

He read the letter three times before sitting down to write a reply.

**_Hermione_**

**_Your new question is a rather abstract one. Perhaps you could narrow it down by answering it as well. What is it that makes you happy? And since you mention it, what is it that you want from life, Hermione Granger?_**

**_Lucius_**

He did not expect a reply until at least the next morning, but a while later he could hear tapping on his window.

**_Lucius_**

**_It is a fine night to re-evaluate one's life, wouldn't you agree?_**

**_What is it that makes me happy? All kinds of different things. But I will write down what comes to mind in this moment._**

**_Reading a letter that makes me question everything._**

**_My favourite cup of tea._**

**_Finally managing to complete the charm I have spent ages trying to create._**

**_Going to the cinema._**

**_Reading a book._**

**_Successfully casting a charm wandless and non-verbally after failing for days._**

**_Friends._**

**_Family._**

**_Conversation._**

**_Decorating the Christmas tree._**

**_Giving presents._**

**_Putting on socks after spending the day at the beach._**

**_Greece._**

**_Autumn._**

**_Being blessed with the gift of magic. I had no sense of belonging anywhere until the day I turned eleven. The first time I walked into the magical part of London, I felt like I was finally home._**

**_Learning._**

**_A fine wine._**

**_A discussion with someone that challenges me._**

**_Drinks with small paper umbrellas in them._**

**_Going to a concert._**

**_To be honest, I could go on forever. I quite enjoy the little things in life._**

**_Onto the bigger picture, what do I want from life? I will have to get back to you on that one._**

**_Good night, Lucius._**

**_Hermione_**

Lucius was sitting lost in thoughts for a long time after Hermione's last letter. What a fine night to re-evaluate one's life, indeed.


	5. The Know-It-All

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Here comes chapter 5! Hope you like it! Chapter 6 will be posted very soon!_

_I love reviews, follows and favourites! Thank you!_

-o-

A few days later, Hermione quit her job. Not that she had figured out exactly what it was she wanted from life, but she knew one thing. She did not want to continue like this.

Her job at the ministry had been nice, at first. But over the years, it had become dull, predictable, and uninspired. She still had the same goal as she had when she started working at the ministry; improved rights for muggle-borns, but there had to be a better way. She needed to find a better way.

The Minister of Magic was basically begging her to stay in the end, but to no avail. He finally relented when Hermione agreed to be a consultant on the most difficult cases. And only if they were at a completely dead end.

Since she had no active cases just now, the minister agreed to let her quit, effective immediately.

Hermione packed up her office and left the Ministry of Magic without looking back. She dreaded that she had made the wrong decision, seeing how it was a rather hasty decision. But when she got home, she felt nothing but relief. She felt free.

Money was not an issue. She could choose to never work again if she so wished, having worked up quite the fortune over the years.

So basically, she could do anything she wanted. All that remained was to figure out what exactly that was.

-o-

Hermione went on an all-out shopping trip the next day. She had several empty rooms in her huge apartment, and decided it was time to put them to some use.

When she bought the apartment years ago, she planned ahead, figuring she would probably, at some point, need the rooms. And the day was finally here.

She worked on her new rooms for three days, and in the end she had a home-cinema, a computer room, and last but not least, a music room.

She owned a guitar and a small piano, and she played both instruments quite well, but had been neglecting that side of herself for the last years. The amount of dust her piano had gathered was slightly impressive.

Walking through her apartment, she couldn't believe all the work she had managed to do by herself in just three days. How magic changed one's life was quite frankly incredible.

-o-

Later that evening, an owl tapped on her window. She was quite curious when she opened the letter from Lucius.

**_Hermione_**

**_First of all, I heard through the grapevine that you quit your job at the ministry. Congratulations. From what I heard, the Minister of Magic is going through a personal crisis. I find myself amused._**

**_Now, onto the subject of re-evaluating life._**

**_After failing miserably at creating a list over things that make me happy, I went in search of an old friend. I found him at Hogwarts, seeing how he is hanging on a wall in the Headmistress' office. The headmistress was not too pleased to see me, and very reluctant to let me in, but since I have such enthusiastically written recommendations on the success of my rehabilitation, she finally relented._**

**_You may perhaps know this old friend of mine, since he used to be your Professor back in the day._**

**_I found myself somewhat surprised to hear that he completely agrees with you. To quote him; "Although I hate to admit it, the insufferable know-it-all makes a good point, Lucius. If I were you, I would listen. About bloody time someone wakes you up."_**

**_I would like to officially congratulate you on turning me into a man who no longer is quite sure who he is. And he writes letters about his feelings. How emasculated do I feel on a scale from one to ten? Somewhere around sixteen._**

**_Lucius_**

Hermione laughed. Professor Snape was still the same, it seemed. Lucius Malfoy was not. She laughed again at the absurdity of it all.

She picked up a quill and wrote a reply for the blond, emasculated man.

**_Lucius_**

**_I would like to invite you for tea, and professional, educated guessing on the subject of life re-evaluation tomorrow at one o'clock. If the time is not suitable, we can reschedule._**

**_Hermione (Professional, educated guesser, and insufferable know-it-all.)_**

-o-

At precisely one o'clock the next day, Hermione felt something touch her wards, and she instantly panicked as she realised she had forgotten to lower her Death Eater ward. Which probably meant that Lucius Malfoy was currently in a full body-bind outside her door. She ran outside while waving her hand to lower the wards and release the former Death Eater. She opened the door just in time to see the ward release him. "Oh, Merlin's knickers, I'm _so_ sorry!"

Lucius brushed an invisible speck of dust from his sleeve before raising an eyebrow at her. "What, pray tell, in the name of Merlin was that?"

Hermione looked sheepishly at him. "That was my Death Eater ward. I completely forgot to lower it."

Lucius gazed at her for a moment. "Well, I choose to take that as a compliment." When she looked at him with a confused expression, he continued. "That would probably mean that you no longer see me as you once did."

Hermione thought about it for a moment before giving him a smile. "You are right. Of course, I already knew that I see you quite differently these days, but the fact that I forgot to lower my Death Eater ward speaks for itself. Would you like to come inside?" The blond man entered, and she smiled at him. "You can hang your coat there, if you wish. The tea is ready, but perhaps you would like the grand tour first?"

He nodded while putting away his coat and Hermione headed down the hall. "Would you like to see the muggle-part, or the magical part first?"

He raised an amused eyebrow. "How big is this apartment of yours?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not quite Malfoy Manor, but I have everything I need, and more._"_

She opened a door to step into a large room that was connected to a second, somewhat smaller room, through what used to be a small door, but Hermione had torn down a part of the wall, making the two rooms feel less separated. She turned to Lucius whom was looking around with an surprised expression. "This is my library, research room, and office."

Every wall had bookshelves from floor to ceiling. There were countless books in here, and it could rightfully be called a library.

Lucius looked at her. "Have you read them all?" When Hermione nodded, he just shook his head with a smile. "Why am I not surprised."

They moved on to the next room, and it was rather obvious what purpose this room served. The shelves were filled with potion ingredients, cauldrons, protective gear, and everything else you would ever need for brewing potions. "As you might guess, this is my potions lab."

She opened the next door and gestured inside. "This is my test room, as well as training room. The training dummies in here are evil things."

"Perhaps I could get a demonstration some time."

Hermione grinned. "Or perhaps a duel?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I would probably never get through the humiliation."

She hesitated before opening the next door, and Lucius looked at her curiously. "And what is in here that you feel nervous about?"

Hermione sighed and opened the door and walked inside. It was her music room. Lucius' eyebrows rose in surprise as he entered after her.

"Do you play?"

"Yes."

"Both instruments?"

"Yes. I've been neglecting it for years, though. I decided it was time to find my way back to it. Not many people know that I play, though."

"Why?"

Hermione fidgeted. "Because the main reason I play is because I enjoy it. Not because I enjoy playing for others. It makes me nervous."

"What if I promise to not make you nervous?"

She rolled her eyes."Perhaps. We will see."

The next room was her computer room. "My computer room. I think you would enjoy what possibilities you have with a computer. Not right now, however."

She opened the next door to reveal her home-cinema. She could see a spark of enthusiasm in Lucius' eyes, and smiled at him. "I have even bought a popcorn machine. Not quite as good as the popcorn you get at the cinema, but still quite nice."

She pointed at a door as they passed it. "Bedroom."

She glanced at Lucius, and turned scarlet when she saw the suggestive, wicked smile he was giving her. "No, Mr Malfoy, you may not, by any chance, see my bedroom."

-o-

A little while later, they were sitting in Hermione's living room, and Lucius sipped his tea before looking at her. "So, you are no longer a ministry-employee. What are you going to do next?"

She grinned sheepishly at him. "I have no idea whatsoever at this point. I will get back to you when I do. But what I do know is that I do not regret it for a second." She leaned back in the sofa with her cup of tea in her hands. "However, my world was mostly round before I made this decision. How is yours?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "At this point, it is probably triangle-shaped."

Hermione giggled. "Sounds promising." Gazing at him for a moment, she continued. "Do you like to travel?"

"Yes. However, I haven't really travelled much. Or, I have, but I have not _seen_ much." He gave her one of his best holier-than-thou expressions. "Pureblood society only travel to the _appropriate _ places. We do not have any interest in visiting anything created by filthy muggle-hands. The pyramids? Consider me unimpressed."

The sarcasm in his voice was so apparent that Hermione burst out laughing. She looked at him with mirth in her eyes. "I think I rather like this new the-world-is-round-Lucius-Malfoy." When he raised an eyebrow at her, she gave him a warm smile. "However, and I cannot believe I am saying this; I wouldn't like to see you lose yourself completely. And I cannot believe I am saying this either, but I would miss the arrogant pureblood that stepped into my office and quoted Tolkien a few months ago. He can be quite entertaining."

She raised an eyebrow at him before continuing. "The whole pureblood-supremacy does not go well with me, though. And now that I have been properly blunt and given you some conflicting and backhanded compliments, I will just shut my mouth for the time being."

Lucius' looked at her with a blank expression for a small eternity before cocking his head. "I find, to my surprise, that I basically agree with you." He rolled his eyes. "Alert the media."

Hermione laughed again. "Let me call Rita Skeeter. She'll be here in five minutes, I guarantee it."

Lucius smirked at her before frowning. "Rita Skeeter, indeed. She was spreading quite the tales about The Golden Trio. What made her stop so suddenly?" Hermione blushed furiously and looked away. She looked back to see Lucius grinning at her. "Well _now_ I _have_ to hear this. Do tell, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well..I _may_ have blackmailed her just a tiny bit."

Lucius let out a surprised laugh. "Blackmail, Miss Granger? I did not know you had it in you. What did you blackmail her with?"

Hermione looked sheepishly at him. "She is an unregistered animagus. A beetle, to be exact. That was how she seemingly knew just about everything. But I realised what was going on, and caught her. And kept her in a jar for about a month. When I released her, I of course told her I would report her to the ministry if she wrote any more lies about us."

Hermione was surprised to see Lucius throw his head back and laugh. After a bit, he looked at her, obviously still fighting laughter. "Well, well. Consider me impressed. Any more secrets you would like to share while you are at it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Perhaps some other time. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Reading, chess, and riding, among other things."

"When was the last time you found something new to occupy your time with? Something you really enjoy, I mean?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "I cannot remember. At least fifteen years, I think."

"When was the last time you felt passionately about something?"

"Do twizzlers count?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, it's a start."


	6. The Realisation

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you for your lovely reviews! I love you all! Happy holidays!_

-o-

It was late afternoon when Hermione realised she was famished. She had been so engaged in the conversation with Lucius that she had completely forgotten about the time. "Oh, goodness! Look at the time!"

Lucius' eyebrows rose. "Indeed. I will not impose on your time any further."

Hermione giggled. "Impose on my time? You are doing nothing of the kind." She got up from the sofa and looked at him. "Although, I do have plans for the evening. You are welcome to join me, if you wish. I have to warn you that it is a very muggle thing to do, though." When he hesitated, she continued with a smile. "My plans involve a sofa, blanket, pizza, and a TV-series marathon."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her, and she began explaining the concept of a 'TV-series marathon'.

-o-

Hermione wanted to laugh hysterically at the fact that Lucius Malfoy was about to give TV-series marathon a try. With her. It was beyond absurd. She ordered pizza, and not knowing what the rehabilitated Death Eater liked, she ordered four different kinds. She turned to the blonde man. "Alright. The pizza will be here in thirty minutes, which gives us time to make popcorn and choose what to watch. I have a few options, and you can choose what one you think sounds best from the description."

The blonde wizard had at some point turned mute, and Hermione stopped and cocked her head at him. "You know that this is an optional thing, right? You are free to leave any time. I can understand if this is slightly over the top for you."

Lucius gazed at her for a long moment, and she all of a sudden felt nervous. Then he gave her a small smile. "I will admit that I find myself slightly overwhelmed. But then again, I was promised popcorn."

Hermione had to smile. "Popcorn is basically mandatory." Her expression sobered up a bit as she looked at him again. "Here is the thing. This is who I am. My parents are muggles. I am a witch. The way I see it is that I have the best from both worlds. My apartment is a good example of it, in fact. If I had to choose, I would without hesitation choose the wizarding world, of course. Because I am a witch, no matter what upbringing I come from. But I still keep my knowledge of the muggle world with me, and it comes in quite handy."

The blonde man had turned mute again, so she just continued. "If you cannot deal with the fact that I am who I am, so be it. I would hate to lose you, but it is your choice. Because you _do_ have a choice. If, however, you want to keep me in your life, I will try to respect your boundaries, and do my best to not overwhelm you. Not that I think you are so easily overwhelmed, but I know myself, and I am aware of the fact that I get easily carried away. When I do, let me know, and I will not be offended in any way. I prefer it, actually, if people just tell me."

She cocked her head at him, and sighed. "If you want to keep me as your friend, then you are wholeheartedly welcome into my life, Lucius. My life consists of muggle technology, magic, and everything in between."

In the next moment, she turned and walked over to the shelves containing tons of DVD's with movies and TV-series. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the mute man. "That was my speech of the day. Are you staying, or are you going?"

She tried to keep a straight face while her heart raced inside her chest. So when he suddenly laughed and shook his head, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He looked at her with an amused expression. "You are truly something else, Hermione Granger. I am staying."

She beamed at him. "Wonderful! In that case, do sit down. Now, do you want to help me choose what to watch?"

When he nodded at her with a grin, she waved her hand, and seven DVD's swooped from her shelves and landed neatly on the table in front of Lucius whom was just sitting down in the sofa. "You can read what the series are about on the back. I will go make popcorn."

She headed into the kitchen, and after a couple of minutes, Lucius came after her, holding four DVD's. "I find myself torn between these four intriguing plots."

She grinned at him. "And what are the series called?"

"Well, there is this one, which is a tale of a cynical muggle..uhm..doctor?"

Hermione giggled. "Ah. House MD. It is a great show. And actually quite interesting when it comes to the medical part of it. And what is the next?"

Lucius held up another DVD. "Two brothers, united against evil."

Hermione laughed again. "Supernatural. I have seen some of it. It's excellent. It's really how muggles think magic work. It is not too bad, though. Most of the supernatural beings in the show are based on legends, superstition and fairy tales. So I think it will be quite entertaining, even for a wizard. Next?"

"An airplane crashes on a mystical island."

Hermione smiled at him. "Lost. Extremely intense. But great. A lot of suspense. Next?"

"A socially awkward woman works with a slick police man to solve criminal cases."

"Ah, Bones. It is excellent as well. A lot of science. Great characters. All the series have great characters, though."

"I can't decide. It's all very..mugglish to me, no offense meant. Perhaps you have a vote?"

Hermione summoned a bowl to put the popcorn as she glanced at him. "Well, are you in the mood for something with a lot of tension, suspense and action? That would be Lost. Both Bones and House MD have a lot of talking, science, and muggle medicine. Supernatural has a bit of everything. Suspense, a bit of horror, humour, and is overflowing with all kinds of mythic creatures. Not so much science and medicine, however. I vote for Supernatural."

-o-

Lucius had been ordered down in the sofa, and he was currently watching the bossy little witch levitate and organise drinks, food, and snacks around on the table in front of him. Without a wand. Using both hands. He had no idea how to do that. But this bossy muggle-born did it as easy as breathing. He was seriously starting to doubt..well everything. If this muggle-born witch could do this kind of extraordinary magic, what did that mean? He was an asshole, that was what it meant.

He finally realised the whole meaning of 'ignorance is bliss'. And the realisation hit him with such an impact that he almost gasped. He had lived his life in complete and total ignorance. He had never known anything else.

And here was this beautiful young witch in front of him, the girl he had treated in the worst possible way. He had watched her being tortured, goddammit. How in the name of Merlin could she even look at him? Telling him that she would hate to lose him, and inviting him sincerely into her life? To top it all, she would even respect his boundaries, and try not to _overwhelm_ _him?_ He did not deserve it. He did not deserve her friendship.

He realised she was talking to him, and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Lucius?"

He couldn't find his voice, so he just gave her a nod.

"What is going through your mind? You look like..well..You look like you just saw a ghost."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her with sad eyes. "Hermione..I am sorry."

The light in her eyes faded slightly and she looked away. "It's alright, Lucius. Like I said, you are free to leave any time. You are, however, welcome back if you should change your mind."

He didn't understand what she meant at first. Did she want him to leave? Not that he would blame her. But then he realised that she thought he wanted to leave because he had had enough of muggle-entertainment. He shook his head. "No, no. That was not what I meant. I am sorry. For everything I have ever done to cause you harm. I am..just sorry. I will not ask you for your forgiveness, because I do not deserve it. But I want you to know I am sorry."

Her eyes lit up again, and she gave him a small smile. "I appreciate your apology. But Lucius, I forgave you a long time ago. The day I stood in front of the Wizengamot to speak in your defence after the battle of Hogwarts I had already forgiven you. Because I saw you at the night of the final battle. I saw you, Narcissa and Draco. I forgave you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What I did not forgive at that time, however, was your view on the world. But people can change. And you have. So I require no apology from you. And you have _my_ forgiveness. You should start focusing on forgiving yourself."

Lucius could not believe what he was hearing. But the matter-of-fact, bossy witch gave him a big smile and continued. "Now, over to something entirely different. What pizza do you want?"

With a wave of her hand, four cardboard lids opened, and Lucius realised just how famished he was as the smell of food reached his nose. Hermione sat down in the sofa next to him and smiled. "I had no idea what you like, so I just ordered four different pizzas. There is bacon, ham, beef, ground beef, onions, mushrooms, pineapple, pepperoni, well basically everything that is good in life. And of course cheese and tomato sauce."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk before taking a piece of pizza from the one that looked most inviting. He took a bite, and closed his eyes for just a moment from the taste. The cheeky witch giggled next to him. "It's delicious. I know."

She lifted her hand, and with a flick of a finger, a bottle of coca cola had opened, and suddenly ice cubes appeared out of thin air in his glass. She twisted her hand to the right, and cola was poured skilfully without spilling a drop.

He glanced sideways at her. "Show-off."

She gasped with a mock-wounded expression. "How _dare_ you insinuate such a thing?"

-o-

They never got around to putting on the TV-show while eating the pizza, and Hermione waved her hand to levitate the remaining pizza to the kitchen. Then Lucius' heart skipped a beat when she turned to him with a beaming smile and light in her eyes. "Alright. Do you want to watch two brothers in arms fight supernatural forces?"

He couldn't help smiling back at her. "Absolutely."

-o-

Hermione was lost in thought. Something had changed tonight. The broken expression on Lucius' face earlier as he apologised to her felt like something major. She had told him the truth, though. She did forgive him all those years ago. He had watched her being tortured, yes. But even if he had tried to interfere it would only have resulted in his death. And the way he was now..yes..she had forgiven him. Everyone deserved a second chance. In his case it was probably the umpteenth chance, but this time he _had_ changed. So it was all worth it.

The pureblood, blonde-haired man was currently completely sucked into the fifth episode of Supernatural. She was as well, but she could not help herself from glancing at him, and the way he was completely locked in with the two Winchester's. As the episode ended, Hermione turned to look at him. "Entertaining, yes? TV-series marathon is one of my favourite ways of just taking a break from reality for a while."

He turned to look at her with a smile. "I am guessing there is no use denying it. Yes. It is actually extremely entertaining. And who would have thought one could find serenity from watching two men kill monsters."

Hermione laughed. "Exactly! And the great thing is there is still another sixty or more episodes before we run out. Not that we will watch sixty episodes in one go. But you can come here and watch more whenever it's suited."

He gazed at her and she laughed nervously. "Of course, you don't have to. But I prefer watching it with you rather than by myself."

He smiled at her. "Hermione, you do not need to be so jumpy. I am sorry for making you so. I would like that, watching this with you. It is quite relaxing to be honest."

She beamed at him. "I agree. Do you want to watch another?"

"Definitely."


	7. The Text Message

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Your reviews put beaming smiles on my face! Thank you! I read a review while walking through the store, and ending up sending a foolish smile to the person walking past me. He gave me quite the curious look xD _

_Now, on with the story! I hope you enjoy it, so far!_

-o-

Over the next month, Hermione met Lucius several times a week. They went for coffee, watched Supernatural, went for walks or had tea, and Hermione was truly enjoying her time with the rehabilitated pureblood. She had even convinced him to go to the science museum with her. He had made a few displeased sniffs during the visit, but had otherwise minded his manners.

It felt like they were dating in a way. Without the nervous awkwardness that followed with it. Which was great. But it also lacked the other parts of dating, like a kiss, or a meaningful glance, or touch. It lacked the feeling you had when dating someone, that it was leading to something else, something _more._

But then again, they weren't dating, so it was perfectly logical, of course. Hermione was enjoying it, this easy camaraderie of theirs, but sometimes, when her heart skipped a beat, or she forgot to breathe for a moment from the way Lucius' eyes glittered when he looked at her, she felt a twinge of disappointment. Because that was all, wasn't it? Camaraderie.

-o-

Hermione was having coffee with Amanda, a muggle friend of hers, when her iPhone buzzed. She picked it up, and almost gasped when she saw who had sent her a _text message._ Lucius. Lucius Malfoy had just sent her a text message. The urge to laugh hysterically was back with vengeance. She was about to unlock her phone to read when her friend whispered furiously.

"Oh my _God, _Hermione. Don't turn around, but you _need _to take a look at this guy! Jesus Christ, he is the hottest thing I have seen! I would not mind getting some of that."

Hermione giggled at her friend's enthusiasm, but froze at what she said next.

"He is like taken _straight _out of a romance novel. Long, blonde hair, somewhat of a matrix-look to his clothes. Gorgeous as fuck! Turn around discreetly. No! Wait! He is looking this way."

Hermione spun around to look at what her friend was talking about.

"Christ, Hermione! You are as discreet as an elephant!"

Lucius Malfoy was standing on the other side of the street, gazing at Hermione. And she completely and _utterly _forgot how to breathe. Amanda was right. Lucius Malfoy was gorgeous as fuck.

When a smile widened on his face, she could feel herself give a beaming smile back at him.

"Oh my God, is he smiling at you? He is smiling at you!"

Hermione blushed. _Why am I blushing? I had tea with this person yesterday. _She raised her eyebrows in question, and gave a small come-hither motion with her hand before cocking her head at him.

Amanda was almost having a heart attack across the table. "Oh-my-_GOD. _Do you _know _him?"

Hermione glanced at her friend with an amused smile. "Indeed I do."

Lucius was crossing the street, and Hermione was sure her heart would just collapse at any second. As he reached their table, she beamed at him. He gave a small bow that resulted in an audible sigh from Amanda. Lucius gave them his most charming smile. "Good day, ladies."

"Well, hello, Lucius. I didn't expect to see you here."

He smiled at her. "And I did not expect to see you. A most pleasant surprise, however."

Hermione saw Amanda was on the verge of having a stroke across the table, and grinned at Lucius. "Lucius, this is my friend Amanda. Amanda, Lucius."

Lucius turned to the other woman with a smile that probably captured the heart of every woman in the coffee shop. Amanda was frozen in spot, but Lucius just took her hand, placing a small kiss. "Such a pleasure to meet you, Amanda."

Hermione had to hold her breath to keep from falling over in an utter laughing fit. Lucius glanced sideways at her, and when she saw the wicked amusement in his eyes, she had to look away to not roar with laughter. It was obvious that he knew _exactly _what he was doing. Amanda finally found her voice. "Would..would you l-like to join us?"

Lucius' face flashed with sincere disappointment as he shook his head. "To my regret, I will have to decline as I am on my way to a meeting. Next time, perhaps?"

Amanda just nodded, still staring at the man with an awestruck expression. Lucius turned to Hermione with a twinkle in his very amused eyes. "Are you perhaps free tonight?"

Hermione nodded with a grin. "As a matter of fact, I am. Would you like to come over? For dinner maybe?"

Lucius quickly took her hand and placed a lingering kiss on it. "I would be positively delighted. Seven o'clock?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

Lucius let go of her hand, and gave another small bow. "I wish you a good day, ladies. And it was such a pleasure to meet you, Amanda. Good bye."

Both women gazed after him until he was out of sight. Then Amanda turned to Hermione with an expression of utter disbelief. "_Hermione Granger! WHY_ didn't you tell me?! Are you dating him?"

Hermione looked at her friend with a sheepish smile. "Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure. I knew him once upon a time, but I had barely seen him in ten years. Then I met him at work a few months ago, and we have been spending some time together. I'm not sure I would call it dating." Hermione snorted a laugh. "And did you _see_ him? Is he the kind of guy you would define as your _date?"_

Amanda giggled. "Well no. I would probably refer to him as _the future father of my children._ Or perhaps something as easy as _soul mate."_

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Amanda looked at her for a moment before grinning. "You are _in love_ with him! I have never, in the years I have known you, seen you react to a man this way. Hermione Granger, are you _in love?"_

Hermione froze. Was she? Was she in love with Lucius Malfoy? She stared at Amanda. "Am I? Oh Lord, am I, truly?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "That is how it looks like to me, at least. Tell me how you feel about this." She leaned over and whispered. _"Lucius."_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and her breath hitched. Amanda smiled at her. "Yes. You are head over heels in love, Hermione Granger. If his name had caused barely _half_ of that reaction, I would still call that a case of _in love."_

Hermione's head was spinning. Bloody wonderful. She was in love with Lucius Malfoy.

-o-

She was home by the time she remembered that said Lucius Malfoy had sent her a text message that she had still not read. She picked up her phone and looked at it. Three, _three_ text messages from _Lucius_ _Malfoy_. What was the world coming to? She unlocked her phone to read.

**L:** **_I finally relented. Alert the media. Draco has spent an hour explaining to me how to place a call, and how to send you a text message. I have to admit I like the idea of this text message concept, though. It is actually quite practical._**

**_What do you know, I walk out of the restaurant where I met Draco, and who am I looking at? I see, of all people, you, Miss Granger. And your friend is looking at me while whispering furiously. What did you tell her?_**

Hermione laughed before reading the next one.

**L:** **_I would like to give my thanks for the very amusing meeting. Your friend Amanda is..easily distracted? I did not mean any offence, of course._**

**_It was nice to see you, Hermione. Am I still invited to dinner, or was the whole thing to put on a show? I hope not._**

**L:** **_I think I am shunned from the Pureblood Society. I was caught red-handed while trying to figure out what else this piece of technology can do._**

**_Can you believe he looked down his nose at me? And gave a disapproving sniff? I invented that sniff!_**

**_Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why I send you text messages with things that I would never consider owling you for? I find it curious._**

Hermione grinned as she started texting him back.

**H:** **_He used the holier-than-thou-sniff? Completely unacceptable._**

**_As to what I said to Amanda, nothing. I was not aware that you were there yet. She was at the time telling me about this extremely gorgeous man that I just had to look at._**

**_Did you see me spin around so suddenly? That was when she informed me that he looked like he was taken right from a romance novel. The knight in shining armour. Then she went on to describe the man, long blonde hair, somewhat matrix-look to his clothes. I thought that sounded familiar._**

**_The dinner invitation was definitely not to put on a show. Although that was an added bonus. I think every single woman in that coffee shop was ready to leave their husbands and declare undying love for you. Did you know some of them glared at me after you left? The nerve of some people._**

**_The bar for sending a text message is much lower, seeing how you carry with you the phone all the time. And text messages are less informal._**

**_Did you know you can send pictures as well? Not magical ones, but still._**

**_If you find yourself shunned and in exile, you know where to find me. And the TV with the demon-hunting Winchesters.  
><em>****  
>L:<strong> **_Knight in shining armour, hmm? I will remember to bring my horse next time. _**

**_Miss Granger, are you asking me to move in with you? I will make sure to be shunned from the Pureblood society more often. _**

**_I did not know you could send pictures. Do demonstrate, if you please._**

Hermione wondered what to take a picture of, but when Shakespeare came to land on her head, the decision was easy. She took the picture, and typed back.

**H:** **_There is no such thing as personal space in this apartment. At least the birds living here seem to struggle with the concept.  
>Mr Malfoy, I am not asking you to move in with me. That would be much too soon, truly.<br>Can one be shunned from the Pureblood society more than once? Do you need to be un-shunned before you can be shunned again? Perhaps there is a scale?_**

**_"_****_On a scale from one to ten, how shunned are you right now?" "Hmmm, perhaps five."  
>"Oh, you are lucky; I got shunned from six to eight last night."<br>"Damn, that was pretty severe. Let's hope the small blood sacrifices will un-shun us soon. How many do you think we need to reach zero shun?"  
>"I don't know, perhaps a small goat and a pig will do. To be sure I would go for at least a cow and a goat, though. I think the cow counts as five shun, depending on its size."<em>**

**_Honestly, Lucius. Why isn't anyone funding this?_**  
><strong><em>Anyway, I have to go grocery shopping so I won't be able to reply as quickly.<em>**

**L:** **_Do not think I missed the fact that you did not actually decline my offer entirely.  
>Draco is here to visit right now, and I was laughing from the new shunning-system you have created as he entered. I read it out loud to him, and he wants me to tell you LOL. Whatever that means.<br>The picture was lovely. Am I supposed to send one back now? Are there rules?  
>Enjoy your shopping. I will see you at seven.<em>**

Hermione grinned while reading the text. Just as she was about to put the phone away, a new text came in. From a number she had not seen before. She realised from the first sentence that it was Draco.

**D: ****_Draco here, I just pressured my father into giving me your number. Let me repeat that. I PRESSURED my FATHER into giving me your number. What the hell are you doing to the man? Whatever it is, please don't stop. Although, if you did, I think the damage is irrevocable. And I could not be happier. Because HE seems happier. Granger, you are amazing. Consider me awestruck.  
>I know we have, in some way, made amends over the years, but I have never truly apologised to you. But here you have it. I am so, deeply sorry for all the hurt I have caused you. And I will tell you in person the next time I see you.<br>I have not really thought about how much my family owes you. I have not really thought about the fact that I have never thanked you, or apologised to you. Hell, we would all be slaves to snake-face if not for the fact that you kept Potter alive. I owe you everything.  
>But instead of hating us, you waltz in to my father's life after all these years, and fucking successfully REHABILITATE him in THREE months?<br>Granger, you are a Goddess. Perhaps I can convince you to let me buy you a pint one of these days? I would like to have the chance to tell you these things in person. –Draco-_**

-o-

His son hugged him before he left the Manor. A warm, genuine hug. Lucius could not remember the last time Draco had hugged him. And the smile on Draco's face as he left shook Lucius to the core. He could not remember seeing his son look at him that way since..ever. It was such a genuine, warm smile. And Draco had stopped by to visit him more often in the last two months than he had in the last five years.

Pureblood Supremacy could go to hell.

Lucius heard his new piece of technology give a buzz, and he picked it up and saw a text message from Hermione. The bossy witch who had not completely declined his offer to move in. It was all in good humour, of course. But had she been completely repulsed from the idea, she would not add a –too soon- at the end. Not even as a joke.

Not that he intended to move in. But he was wondering what it all meant. Hell, he had no idea what anything meant these days. All he knew was that he was feeling different, lighter, and happier than he had for as long as he could remember. And his son had hugged him.

Pureblood Supremacy could indeed go to hell.

He unlocked his phone to read the text from Hermione.

**H:****_What do you want to do tonight?_**

He grinned for a moment, thinking of all the ways he could make her blush, but settled for being nice.

**L:****_Do I get a hint on to what my options are?_**

**H:****_Dinner, obviously. What do you eat? I can make something. Or we could order something. Or go out. Either of the above is fine by me. And then there is Supernatural of course, but my apartment is filled with options. You have had the grand tour, so you have the general idea. We could also just throw every idea out the window and go get plastered at some loud, obnoxious club. Or go sightseeing in Greece. Or go to Spain and order drinks with tiny paper umbrellas in them.  
>The point is that your options are virtually endless. Do you have anything that YOU wish to do?<em>**

Lucius read the message twice before stopping to think for a moment. What did _he_ want? He shook his head before texting back.

**L:** **_Will I sound dreadfully boring if I wish for dinner and some serene monster-slaying?_**

**H:** **_Not at all. That sounds perfect, in fact. I will order something. Any requests? If not, I will order Chinese food, if that sounds alright with you._**

That was completely fine with Lucius.

-o-

A little over six, a new text came from Hermione.

**H: ****_No need to knock when you get here, just head on in. The door is open. The wards are up, but I made some changes so they would recognise you. Whenever your magical signature touches any of my wards from now on, they will all lift automatically. When you are safely inside they will fall back in place.  
>I can be found in my research room. I have an idea I can't get out of my head.<br>Oh, and one more thing. Remember while dressing that you are practically spending an entire evening in a huge, fluffy sofa. Wear something comfortable, will you?  
>I realise that tailored clothes are probably comfortable, but if you happen to own a pair of normal, cotton trousers? Slacks? Hah, I know. Pyjama bottoms!<br>I realise I am somewhat obsessed with this, but it is mandatory to be as comfortable as possible.  
>And I am bossy and blunt. Therefore, everything I say sound like a direct order, when in reality it is a suggestion.<br>Aaalright, how about I just stop typing and press send. _****_Yes, I will just do that._**

Lucius chuckled. The next moment he froze before he read the first part of her text again. After reading it three times, he gazed into empty air for a long moment.

All her wards would lift from one touch of his magical signature? And not only today, but from now on? How he had ever made her put that much trust in him he could not even fathom. What he did know, was that he did not in any way _deserve_ the faith she placed in him. Not that he would break her trust. No. Never.

The whole thing was borderline naïve. Except Hermione Granger was anything but naïve. Lucius shook his head from the absurdity of it all as he headed to his dressing room to change.


End file.
